In the field of radiation measuring devices, it has been necessary to utilize different structure devices for measuring different frequency waves. For example, the millimeter, microwave, and infrared wave band frequency regions all require separate measuring devices for measuring radiation. The construction of a single device which could be used to measure waves in two to more regions would clearly be advantageous; it would permit a great simplification which could reduce costs and also permit miniaturization.